


New Message

by Jo_Ji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Not Idols, M/M, On Hiatus, Sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, he also vlogs, model!seungkwan, vernon posts original music & covers, youtuber!vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Ji/pseuds/Jo_Ji
Summary: Seungkwan is a model, along with the vocal unit, and Junhui.Vernon is a YouTuber who is friends with the hip-hop unit, and the rest of the performance unit.Seungkwan is a fan of Vernon's channel and Soonyoung, who is dating Seokmin, gives him his number and account for a messaging app. Due to being nervous, he never uses it. One night, while drunk, he texts him and their relationship flourishes from there.*As of March 11th 2018, due to personal reasons, I won't be updating this fanfic anymore. It was truly fun while it lasted and if you want to see more from me please check out my three other fanfics: 'please stop adding people to the group chat', 'Coded' and 'i'll be there (i'm always in your heart)'. Thank you, readers, I love you ^-^





	1. scary flower

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.  
> I read bazooka's namjin fanfiction called 'you have 1 new message' and I got inspired to write this.  
> Go read their fanfictions. They're amazing.

Thursday, August 10th

 

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [4:56 am]**

hey vernoonnn

your channel is super cool

im a huge fan

 

**Ver-sol [5:03 am]**

...

Who are you?

are you drunk?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:04 am]**

Whhaaat???

No....!

im supper sober

 

**Ver-sol [5:06 am]**

...ok...

how did you get my number

only my friends have this

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:07 am]**

are you saying we're not friends? 

im offended

 

**Ver-sol [5:08 am]**

im definitely not saying we are friends

but i dont know your name so i cant really be your friend

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:08 am]**

well

from my name you can tell

im a flower

a scary flower

 

**Ver-sol [5:09 am]**

ok youre definitely drunk

maybe if you text me when you're not drunk we can be friends

...

Hello? 

 

 

 

 


	2. video games await me

 Friday, 11th August

 

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [8:36 am]**

jihoon, i messed up

you know that youtuber i like?

 

**:Zihoon: [9:50 am]**

Hansol Vernon Chwe?

That music guy?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [9:53 am]**

yeah

last night i 

uh

texted him while drunk

 

**:Zihoon: [9:56 am]**

...

I'm getting my guitar

Are you stupid?!

How did you even get his number?

Was it on this messaging App?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:02 am]**

im not telling you how i got it cos you'll kill him

 

**:Zihoon: [10:05 am]**

Was it Soonyoung?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:05 am]**

No.

 

**:Zihoon: [10:06 am]**

I'm going to kill him.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:06 am]**

Wait

wait

WAiTYYYTTT

omg i thought i was over dramatic

jeez im leaving

im going to text him and say sorry

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:45 am]**

Hey, so uh

sorry about last night

i got your number from a friend and i was super drunk last night

i dont know why drunk me thought it was a good idea to text you 

 

**Ver-sol [12:34 pm]**

hey, it's cool lol

which friend?

also sorry for the late reply.

i didn't sleep much last night lol

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [12:36 pm]**

its okay ^^

Kwon Soonyoung

i told him I was your fan and he said you two were friends

 

**Ver-sol [12:45 pm]**

How do i know that you're not just a creepy fan and you're lying about that?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [12:46 pm]**

It's an old photo but here

 

**Ver-sol [12:47 pm]**

You do know Soonyoung lol

wait how do I know that's you?

send me a pic of you

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [12:48 pm]**

omg 

That good?

 

**Ver-sol [12:53 pm]**

yea that's good lol

how do you know him anyway?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [12:54 pm]**

I work with his boyfriend, seokmin

 

**Ver-sol [12:55 pm]**

Oh!

I know Seokmin

we're friends

wait so you're a model?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [12:59 pm]**

yep

isn't it obvious?

 

**Ver-sol [1:00 pm]**

I mean...

You're really attractive

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [1:01 pm]**

ikr

what's it like being a youtuber?

 

**Ver-sol [1:02 pm]**

it's cool

I've got a bunch of fans and my videos do good

I like making rap songs so it's awesome

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [1:03 pm]**

I would love to talk more but I need to go to work

Is it cool if I talk to you more?

Or do you want me to delete your number and never talk to you again?

 

**Ver-sol [1:03 pm]**

nah dude

youre pretty cool so we can talk more.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [1:04 pm]**

Noice

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**Tubers group chat**

 

**Ver-sol [1:20 pm]**

Ay Soonyoung

 

**10.10 [1:21 pm]**

Yess??

 

**Ver-sol [1:23 pm]**

Did you give my number to someone called **☆FlowerBoo☆**?

 

**_.TallMing._ [1:24 pm]**

omg u gave seungkwan hansol's number

 

**Ver-sol [1:24 pm]**

Seungkwan? Is that his name?

 

**_.TallMing._ [1:26 pm]**

yea

hes a huge fan

he watches all of ur videos

 

**Ver-sol [1:28 pm]**

all of them?

wait how do you know him?

 

**_.TallMing._ [1:29 pm]**

hes close to soonyoung's bf

and we go out to karaoke a lot

hes good at singing

plus Minghao, me and seungkwan hang out a lot

cos hes funny

 

**~wonu~ [1:31 pm]**

Soonyoung, why did you give Seungkwan Hansol's number?

Isn't that a bit weird?

 

**10.10 [1:40 pm]**

haha lol

idk

i gotta go tho

me and seokmin are on a date

 

**~wonu~ [1:40 pm]**

Don't send a picture.

 

**10.10 [1:42 pm]**

 

**_.TallMing._ [1:46 pm]**

lolol 

noice

i gotta go

video games await me

 

**~wonu~ [1:49 pm]**

I've got to go too.

I'll talk to you later, Hansol.

 

**Ver-sol [1:54 pm]**

Why did you both send selfies...

 

 


	3. kiss the boi

Friday, 11th August

 

 **Pretty Bois** **Group Chat**

 

**Moon●Prince [5:05 pm]**

Kwannie, did you seriously text that youtuber?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:06 pm]**

omg Jihoon why did you tell him

 

**:Zihoon: [5:08 pm]**

I told everyone

Not just Junhui

 

**realangel [5:09 pm]**

Seungkwannie has been a big fan of Vernon for years though so it isn't really surprising.

 

**Joshooa [5:09 pm]**

Jeonghan, aren't you close with Vernon's friend Wonwoo?

 

**realangel [5:10 pm]**

yea, we're both really attractive so we hang out a lot.

I'm with him r/n actually

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:11 pm]**

what the heck

 

**< iDK> [5:11 pm]**

wait how did you get hansol's number? lol

was it soonyoung

 

**:Zihoon: [5:11 pm]**

Seungkwan and your boyfriend got drunk last night and Soonyoung gave out Vernon's number.

 

**< iDK> [5:12 pm] **

haha lol 

that sounds like something he would do tbh

 

**realangel [5:16 pm]**

lol guys look at this pic I found of Jihoonnie on my phone

 

**Moon●Prince [5:17 pm]**

Cute

OH

talking about cute

who is this????

I was looking at Vernon's Instagram and this cutie came up???

I need to know who he is

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:18 pm]**

Junhui, sometimes you come off as really creepy.

that's Minghao

he's a friend

 

**Moon●Prince [5:18 pm]**

Of yours??

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:19 pm]**

yea

and seokmin

 

**< iDK> [5:19 pm]**

minghao and soonyoung do dance together

 

**Moon●Prince [5:20 pm]**

He dances????

omg he's perfect

 

**realangel [5:21 pm]**

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared

 

**Joshooa [5:21 pm]**

You better be prepared

 

 **< iDK> [5:21 pm]**  
Go on

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:21 pm]**

AND KISS THE BOI

 

**:Zihoon: [5:22 pm]**

Fucking hell

I hate you all

 

**Joshooa [5:22 pm]**

Language

 

**:Zihoon: [5:24 pm]**

Fucking Heck

I  _seriously_ hate you all.

 


	4. today you lose one subscriber

 Saturday, 19th August 

 

 

**Ver-sol [7:05 am]**

hey, seungkwan. how's stuff?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:35 am]**

hey vernon

im at a shoot right now lol

 

**Ver-sol [7:36 am]**

eh?

the guy behind you on your right

I've seen him before

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:36 am]**

Jeonghan?

Yea, he said he's friends with Wonwoo

 

**Ver-sol [7:37 am]**

ohh...

you know, you send me a lot of selfies but i never send any back

i feel bad

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:37 am]**

well, you could always send me some

I have no objections.

 

**Ver-sol [7:38 am]**

happy?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:38 am]**

...

no.

 

**Ver-sol [7:38 am]**

wha?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:39 am]**

As a loyal fan of your videos and your music, I would like to suggest something.

 

**Ver-sol [7:39 am]**

ok?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:40 am]**

Get rid of the fortune cookie hair.

it just

it isn't good

 

**Ver-sol [7:41]**

XD

deal wit it

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [7:42 am]**

Well

Today you lose one subscriber

jk jk

but seriously tho

get rid of the hair

 

**Ver-sol [7:42 am]**

lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter a lot lol


	5. good ol spongebob meme

Tuesday, 22nd August

 

Tubers **Group Chat**

 

**MJ_Dino [6:20 pm]**

guys 

 

**10.10 [6:20 pm]**

yes son

 

**MJ_Dino [6:21 pm]**

ok?

Anyway

I hit 1 mil subscribers!

 

**Ver-sol [6:21pm]**

What??

That's awesome!

youve only been doing this for a few months how did you already hit 1 mil

 

**_.TallMing._ [6:22 pm]**

people cant resist his michael jackson moves and his baby face

hes like catnip 

but the cats are teenage girls

 

**MJ_Dino [6:22 pm]**

Mingyu all you post on your channel are videos of you teasing Wonwoo

people subscribe to you because they want to see you two fuck

 

**10.10 [6:23 pm]**

*GASP*

LEE CHAN

LANGUAGE

 

**MJ_Dino [6:23 pm]**

...

 

**Lucky8 [6:24 pm]**

Hes not wrong tho

oh yeah soonyoung do you know someone called Junhui?

 

**10.10 [6:24 pm]**

yea 

he's friends with seokmin

why?

 

**~wonu~ [6:25 pm]**

Did Soonyoung give him your number too?

 

**Lucky8 [6:25 pm]**

no

he added me on Instagram and he's really attractive

i wanted to know if i could have his number 

 

**10.10 [6:26 pm]**

woah boii

is my chinese child getting himself some chinese dick?

 

**Lucky8 [6:26 pm]**

forget i asked

 

**10.10 [6:27 pm]**

im joking XD

ill give you his number

IF 

you send me a good ol spongebob meme

 

**~wonu~ [6:27 pm]**

What kind of currency is that?

 

**10.10 [6:27 pm]**

the best kind

 

**Lucky8 [6:28 pm]**

IlL gIvE yOu HiS nUmBeR

iF

yOu SeNd Me A gOoD oL sPoNgEbOb MeMe

 

**Ver-sol [6:28 pm]**

im crying 

wtf

XDD

 

**10.10 [6:29 pm]**

aight aight

that's good

i'll send you his number

 

**papacheol [6:30 pm]**

what the hell is even going on here

also congrats on a million subs, Chan

I'm proud ^^

 

**MJ_Dino [6:31 pm]**

Thanks Seungcheol ^-^

 

**papacheol [6:32 pm]**

hansol, how's seungkwan?

 

**Ver-sol [6:32 pm]**

You now him too???

*know

why does everyone know him

and he's good btw

how did you meet him?

 

**papacheol [6:33 pm]**

remember last year when we all went camping?

but you didn't want to come cos you were busy?

yea

Seungkwan came along and i met him then

i haven't seen him in a while tho

 

**_.TallMing._ [6:33 pm]**

they got preeetttyyyy close

 

**papacheol [6:34 pm]**

when did you even take that???

i mean

i know you were taking pictures of us but when did you take that?

 

**_.TallMing._ [6:35 pm]**

i will never tell

 

**~wonu~ [6:36 pm]**

He took them so he could stick them to his wall.

Because he's a creep.

 

**MJ_Dino [6:40 pm]**

guys look at Soonyoung

he's whipped

 

**10.10 [6:41 pm]**

i am not whipped

my boyfriend is just beautiful

look 

at

this

shit

my god

 

**_.TallMing._ [6:42 pm]**

im prettier

 


	6. you're secretly a woman

Sunday, 27th August

 

**Ver-sol**

wassup 

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

lol

nothing much

im just relaxing at home

you?

 

**Ver-sol**

I just finished filming a video

it should be up in a few hours

you know, i've never had a friend who is my fan before lol

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

*gasp*

we're

friends? 

 

**Ver-sol**

yea lol

oh yeah

guess what?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

you're secretly a woman

 

**Ver-sol**

lol no

I still have the hair

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

noooo

i dont want to be friends anymore

Soonyoung can have your number back

 

**Ver-sol**

XD

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

im leaving

ill talk to you later

buh-bye

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

**Pretty bois Group Chat**

 

**Moon●Prince**

guys

I think I'm in love

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

With who lol

 

**Moon●Prince**

a beautiful man

i spoke with him for five minutes and he stole my heart

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Who?????

omg

 

**Moon●Prince**

where has he been all my life

 

**< iDK>**

haha XD

u have a crush on Minghao

im going to tell Soonyoung

 

**Moon●Prince**

pls dont

 

**< iDK>**

minnie gave me his phone

hosh here

you have a crush on minghaoooo????

my only chinese friends are gonna become the only chinese couple i know???

tjats cute

i like it

im with him and minnie right now

dont worry

i wont tel him

 

**:Zihoon:**

I have never read so many typos in my life.

 

**< iDK>**

seokmin is back

and Jihoon

you've obviously never had a conversation with Kim Mingyu

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

omg 

i hate texting him so much lol

his writing skills are horrible

 

**< iDK>**

how are you and Hansol btw

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

We're good ^^

We've gotten pretty close over the last few weeks

its fun talking to him

 

**realangel**

Seungkwan and Vernon 

 

**< iDK>**

sittin' in a tree

**Joshooa**

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 

**< iDK>**

first comes love

 

**realangel**

then comes marriage

 

**Joshooa**

then comes 

 

**:Zihoon:**

I'm blocking all of you.

 

 

 


	7. smoother than sandpaper

Wednesday, 30th August

 

**Ver-sol**

ok

Seungkwan

this is going to sound weird but can you pretend to be my boyfriend for like 10 minutes

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

uhh

ok?

 

**Ver-sol**

tysm

you have no idea how much I appreciate this. 

my sister is with me and she wants to meet my boyfriend who i totally have

you just need to send me a selfie and let me call you babe and stuff

also call me babe or sweetie or whatever

alright ill delete these messages 

ok send me a selfie

Hey, babe. how're you?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Hi, baby. I'm good. just finished eating dinner with a friend. what are you doing?

 

**Ver-sol**

I'm hanging out with my little sister, Sofia.

She's visiting for a few days

who were you out with?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

omg your sister is cute

i was hanging out with Seokmin lol

tbh im really full right now

 

**Ver-sol**

that actually looks really good

what are you doing now?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Now?

right now I'm thinking about you

 

**Ver-sol**

that's

 neat

ok we can stop now my sister left

youre actually a lot smoother tahan i thought you would be

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

smoother than sandpaper lol

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Ver-sol**

Seungcheol I think I might have feelings for Seungkwan

 

**papacheol**

what///

 

**Ver-sol**

he pretended to be my boyfriend cos i was with sofia and i felt my heart skip a beat when he called me baby

i asked him what he was doing and he said

'im thinking about you'

and i said

'thats neat'

who even says tat

what the fyck

 

**papacheol**

hansol, calm down

stop overreacting

im sure even if you do have a crush on seungkwan he probably likes you back

youre great

 

\------------------------------------

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

jihoon

i called vernon baby and now i feel really awkward

 

**:Zihoon:**

why did you call him baby?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

his sister thinks he has a boyfriend so he asked me to pretend to be him

and i had to call him baby

and i actually really liked calling him baby

 

**:Zihoon:**

Ugh

I'm sick of all of my friends falling in love.

Anyway, I'm sure if you told him you like him, he'll accept you.

No one can resist you.

Plus if he breaks your heart, I'm breaking his hands.

He'll never play an instrument again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> burger picture - https://www.yelp.com/biz_photos/krush-burger-davis?select=WibzTbtIG9LPKCRqwh8B0Q


	8. 4th Sept

 Monday, 4th September

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Hey Vernon

what's up?


	9. 5th Sept

Tuesday, 5th Septemeber

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

I had a shoot today

It was fun

Seokmin took us out to have food

it was amazing

 

I think you would have liked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> food - stylelogs.tumblr.com/post/147293080613/일본감성-듬뿍-담긴-예쁜-가게에서-sooz님-사진


	10. 9th Sept

 

 

Saturday, 9th September

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Vernon, are you ignoring me?

It says you've read my messages but you haven't replied

whats going on?


	11. the uush

Monday, 11th September

 

**10.10**

ey wassup vernn

 

**Ver-sol**

hi

whats up?

 

**10.10**

oh, i was just hanging with friends at a lounge and i wanted to talk to you

 

**Ver-sol**

who are you with?

 

**10.10**

you know

the uush

the boyfriend

 

my chinese son

 

mingyew

 

and

seungkwannie

 

**Ver-sol**

oh

this is about me ignoring him, isn't it?

 

**10.10**

yes vernon

this is about you ignoring him

 

why are you ignoring him?

he's sad

 

**Ver-sol**

i dont know man

i just

i dont know what to say to him

ever since i had him pretend to be my boyfriend i just felt awkward when talking to him

i think i might have feelings for him

 

**10.10**

...

whelp

you should be glad that im a couple expert and i can help you with any of your couple needs

 

**Ver-sol**

Soonyoung, can you just leave it?

Please?

I'll talk to Seungkwan.

Just don't tell him that I might have feelings for him.

 


	12. weird mood

Tuesday, 12th September

 

**Ver-sol**

Hey, Seunkwan

sorry for ignoring you

ive been in a weird mood

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

its fine

 

**Ver-sol**

I finally got rid of the fortune cookie hair lol

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

You look nice.

I've got to go

ttyl

 

**Ver-sol**

ok

see you

 


	13. couples counselling

Friday, 15th September

 

**Couples counselling Group Chat**

 

**10.10**

sweetheart

 

**< iDK>**

yes honey

 

**10.10**

we need to add the couples

 

**< iDK>**

who should we start with

 

**10.10**

i know who

 

**10.10 added _.TallMing._**

**10.10 added ~wonu~**

 

**_.TallMing._**

couples counselling? 

r me and wonwoo a couple?

 

**~wonu~**

No, we're not.

What is this?

 

**10.10**

Mr Beanie

Kim Mingyu

You two are cute together and I want you to be a couple.

 

**~wonu~**

How are we cute together?

 

**10.10**

do you two even watch your own streams

 

**_.TallMing._**

that never appended

 

**< iDK>**

there is no lying to the couple counsellors 

you guys love eachother

now date.

 

**< iDK> removed _.TallMing._**

**< iDK> removed ~wonu~**

 

**10.10**

lets have a break for now

i wanna go eat food

wanna come with?

 

**< iDK>**

you know me like no other

I love you~

 

**10.10**

love you too~


	14. fabulous

 

Tuesday, 19th September

 

**Ver-sol**

Seungkwan

I seriously am sorry for ignoring you

but you can't just ignore me back

It's been a week

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

I'm sorry

 

**Ver-sol**

dont say sorry

its my fault for ignoring you in the first place

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Why did you ignore me anyway?

 

**Ver-sol**

I dont know

i just

i felt weird and i just couldnt muster the energy to talk to people

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

ok...

btw the new hair suits you

 

**Ver-sol**

It's not really new anymore lol

but thanks

have some selfies

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

you seriously have the potential to be a model

shame you're a dedicated youtuber who hasnt uploaded in almost a month

 

**Ver-sol**

You're so sarcastic

XD

ive been busy lol

do you want one more selfie?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

sure

 

**Ver-sol**

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

omg

fabulous

 

**Ver-sol**

lol

anything up with you?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

I'm just at home

there isn't much to do

im just about to eat dinner

 

**Ver-sol**

What are you having?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

convenience store food lol 

im too lazy too cook

 

**Ver-sol**

all this talk of food makes me hungry

im going to go eat

talk to you later

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

see ya ^^

 

 

 


	15. we're not dating

Thursday, 21st September

 

**realangel**

hello there 

Vernon Hansol Chwe

 

**Ver-sol**

hello???

who is this?

 

**realangel**

Seungkwan's guardian angel

ive come to tell you to that if you ever hurt my cutie you will never see theslaigsfht

Vernon, I'm sorry.

Jeonghan is drunk right now. This is Jisoo

 

**Ver-sol**

it's cool 

it's nice to see that seungkwan has such a loving friend lol

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Friday, 22nd September 

 

**Tubers Group Chat**

 

**Ver-sol**

uhh???

Soonyoung what the hell?

 

**_.TallMing._**

wdym a bit

vernon is super gay

 

**Ver-sol**

thats not the point mingyu

 

**10.10**

what? lol

putting your name in the title got me more views lol

 

**Ver-sol**

ok cool

if you say so 

 

**10.10**

oh yea

guess who im with r/n

 

**_.TallMing._**

seokmin

 

**10.10**

nope

 

**Mj_Dino**

Minghao

 

**Lucky8**

he isn't with me

im with junhui

 

**10.10**

omg 

i ship it

keep guessing

 

**Ver-sol**

dude just tell us

 

**10.10**

Seungkwannie

hes filming a video with me

dont ever show him this picture

hell kill me

 

**papacheol**

he looks cute in it tho

 

**10.10**

yea but he has this thing about making sure he's the one who took the photo

his instagram is full of pics that he spent forever staring at before posting

 

**Lucky8**

you say that like your instagram isn't full of Seokmin and spongebob memes

 

**10.10**

ey

your boyfriend is worse than all of us

 

**Lucky8**

He's a model

what do you expect

and we're not dating

 

**_.TallMing._**

yea right

you keep telling yourself that

 

**Ver-sol**

Mingyu, arent you dating Wonwoo?

 

**~wonu~**

I swear to god. 

Stop saying that we're dating.

We're NOT dating.

 

**10.10**

someone is angryyyyy

 

**~wonu~**

Shut the fuck up, Soonyoung.

 

**10.10**

ok?

rude

i think I'm gonna leave because i feel like i dont belong here

 

**Ver-sol**

yea, I'm going to log off too

see ya later guys 

 


	16. WRONG

Friday, 27th October

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

guess where I'm going

 

**Ver-sol**

the beach

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

WRONG

lol

im going to my sister's house

her dog is possibly the cutest thing i've ever seen

 

**Ver-sol**

why'd you send me a pic of two puppies

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

damn

that was smooth

 

**Ver-sol**

ive been practising

i bet that dog isn't as cute as i am

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

im crying 

what???

omg

btw why are you all dressed up?

 

**Ver-sol**

me and Wonwoo were filming a skit together

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

is that all i get???

as a friend

and a fan

can i not have more insight???

 

**Ver-sol**

nah. 

you can wait just like my other friends

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

I'm sad ;-;

 

**Ver-sol**

you never answered my btw

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

if you're cuter than the puppy?

 

**Ver-sol**

yea

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

hmhmhm

i think the real question is

am I?

 

**Ver-sol**

once again 

you just sent me a picture of a puppy

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

omg


	17. you look amazing

Sunday, 29th October

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

so uh

i did something

 

**Ver-sol**

what?

is it something bad?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

maybe?

i dont know 

im just gonna send you some selfies 

and then ill tell you

ok so

 

**Ver-sol**

im getting kinda worried lol

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

so 

you know how i went to my sister's?

 

**Ver-sol**

yea?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

well

we got drunk and I dyed my hair blonde again

 

**Ver-sol**

you look good tho??

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

really?

like seriously?

 

**Ver-sol**

hmm

maybe if you send me a couple selfies ill be able to give you a better response

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

 

**Ver-sol**

yea

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

???

 

**Ver-sol**

you look amazing with blonde hair


	18. happy b-day

 

Tuesday, 7th November

 

**PrettyboiTubers Group Chat**

 

**10.10**

I have brought us all together to do one thing

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

dislike you?

 

**Ver-sol**

lol

 

**10.10**

no

Boo seungkwan

we are here to celebrate one beautiful man's birthday

 

**Joshooa**

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot

Happy Birthday, Xu Minghao

I hope you've had a great day!

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

happy birthday!!!

 

**Moon●Prince**

Happy birthday Minghao~~~ <3 <3

 

**Mj_Dino**

happy b-day, bro

 

**Ver-sol**

happy birthday ^-^

 

**realangel**

Happy birthday, sunflower~! 

 

papacheol

Happy Birthday, man

I know I've already seen you today but

I hope you have a great day ^^

have a selfie because you always tell me i dont post enough

 

**:Zihoon:**

I don't really know you that much but I hope you enjoy your birthday 

 

**_.TallMing._**

hppy bday my bro dude

love you xoxo

im wtih seokmin and he says happy birthday to ^^

 

**~wonu~**

Happy Birthday, Minghao

I hope you have a great time.

^-^

 

**10.10**

omg 

guys

stop

he's crying

 

**Moon●Prince**

What???

don't cry!!!

 

**Lucky8**

you guys are all amazing and i love all of you.

being friends with you 12 nerds makes moving to Korea a great thing

 

**Moon●Prince**

<3

<3

 


	19. Boo Sealkwan

Friday, 10th November

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

you know

considering we've been friends for a while now we've never met face to face

my best friend is dating your friend and yet we've still never met

it's weird lol

 

**Ver-sol**

youre right omg

i think our schedules just constantly overlap

tho Soonyoung was talking about going camping with all 13 of us so 

if you can make it we can meet then

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

seriously?

woa

I would love to come.

i love camping.

oh yeah

i think I found my twin

 

**Ver-sol**

Your twin?? lol

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

yea, one min

Meet Boo Sealkwan

my twin brother

 

**Ver-sol**

Boo Sealkwan omg

you guys are identical

both incredibly cute

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

thank you 

the fact that you can point out the obvious is amazing

 

**Ver-sol**

XD


	20. what is this?

Saturday, 11th November

 

**Pretty bois Group Chat**

 

**Moon●Prince**

excuse me but

what is this????

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

omg when did jihoon and seungcheol get close?

 

**realangel**

woah

 

**< iDK>**

omg new couple ALERET

 

**Joshooa**

I'm sure they're not a couple, guys.

 

**:Zihoon:**

Jisoo is right. We're NOT a couple. We started talking a couple weeks ago and he invited me to appear his podcast.  

I wish you guys would stop being so overdramatic. 

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

 

if i wasn't overdramatic i would be empty

 

**:Zihoon:**

OK. If you say so.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

i do say so

and i am royalty so what i say is law

 

**Joshooa**

You sure are royalty, Seungkwan.

 

**< iDK>**

king Seungkwan

what do you say about this JiCheol action??

 

**:Zihoon:**

You already made a ship name?

I hate you.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

*Fixes crown on head*

I say

Let it flourish. 

and be beautiful

like our beautiful Lee Jihoon.

 

**realangel**

preach

 

**< iDK>**

the king has spoken

 

**Joshooa**

Agreed.

 

**Moon●Prince**

Oh, great king, you are always right.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

Yes.

 

**:Zihoon:**

Jisoo, you betrayed me.

 

**Joshooa**

Sorry, Jihoon.

Sometimes the ship is just too cute.

 

**:Zihoon:**

oh

ok

I'm going to 

delete all of your contacts from my phone.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**Tubers Group Chat**

 

**10.10**

i have seen many things online

but this

this takes the cake

may i ask

what iss thiss?? 

 

**_.TallMing._**

Og my god

that guy next to seungcheol is so small

who is he

 

**10.10**

jihoon

he's seokmin's friend

 

**Lucky8**

yea, ive seen him with Junnie sometimes 

 

**papacheol**

why are you guys freaking out over this?

I asked him on to my podcast.

That's it.

 

**10.10**

seokminnie is calling it JiCheol

#Jicheol

 

**_.TallMing._**

#Jicheol

 

**Ver-sol**

lol

#Jicheol

 

**papacheol**

guys stop

 

**~wonu~**

#Jicheol

 

**papacheol**

Wonwoo, you too?

 

**~wonu~**

It's cute.


	21. paradise island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys thanks for over 100 kudos and over 1000 hits.  
> I'm really glad you're all liking this ^^

Saturday, 11th November 

 

**Proud boyfriends Group Chat**

 

**< iDK> added Lucky8**

**< iDK> added Moon●Prince**

**< iDK> added Ver-sol**

**< iDK> added ☆FlowerBoo☆**

 

**10.10**

welcome everyone

to paradise island

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

oh yeah i love this place

i feel so welcomed

when is the next plane out of paradise island

 

**< iDK>**

there is no escaping paradise island

 

**Ver-sol**

that's not creepy in the slightest

what is this anyway?

proud boyfriends?

 

**Lucky8**

again with the junhao stuff

at this point ive given up trying to tell them that me and junnie aren't dating

 

**Moon●Prince**

i don't know about you Minghao but i sure am a proud boyfriend

my (not actual) boyfriend is beautiful 

 

**Lucky8**

same goes to you

though everyone already knew that

 

**10.10**

i dunno bout you two

but seokminnie is obviously the prettiest one here 

 

**< iDK>**

oh stahp it

you're obviously more attractive

 

**10.10**

ahhh

<3

<3

love you xxx

 

**< iDK>**

love you too <3

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

can i leave

 

**Ver-sol**

same 

this is so awkward

 

**10.10**

you two need to send beautiful pictures of one another

 

**Ver-sol**

we've never met irl tho

 

**10.10**

...

 

**< iDK>**

...

 

**10.10**

what

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆**

our schedules are always colliding and we never get to meet

we're gonna meet for sure when we all go camping

 

**10.10**

ohhh...

now what

 

**< iDK>**

are you thinking what im thinking?

 

**10.10**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

yea

you do j

ill do s

 

**< iDK>**

ok. 

1

2

3

GO

 

**< iDK> added Zihoon**

**10.10 added papacheol**

 

**:Zihoon:**

Go fuck yourselves.

 

**Zihoon left Proud boyfriends Group Chat**

 

**papacheol**

guys, i've already told you that me and jihoon aren't dating.

just because you guys ship us doesn't mean you can force us into a relationship

 

**papacheol left Proud boyfriends Group Chat**

 

**10.10**

oops lol


	22. Wonwoo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little different as usual.

Sunday, 12th November

 

"Mingyu! I swear to God!" A heavy sigh left Wonwoo as he heard Mingyu's giggles in the other room. His bedroom, which was usually clean and neat, was an absolute mess. All of his books were scattered around his room, some had been wrapped in tin foil. This was the third prank the younger man had pulled on him that week, and Wonwoo was sick of it. Wonwoo swallowed his anger and left his room, walking into the living room to see Mingyu holding his vlogging camera.

"I'm doing a truth or dare game with a few fans and they dared me to do this," Mingyu said through laughter. Wonwoo heard the camera make a noise as Mingyu zoomed into his face. Wonwoo sighed through his nose, staring blankly at the camera. 

There were a few moments of silence. Wonwoo blinked slowly and spoke in a gentle tone. "I don't want to be in your videos anymore."

Mingyu laughed at Wonwoo's words but his joyful attitude soon disappeared when he realised his roommate was being serious. He quickly turned off the camera, placing it on the side. With careful strides, he went closer to Wonwoo, a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? Did I take it too far?"

Wonwoo's voice caught in his throat when Mingyu spoke so close to his face. He could almost feel the taller man's breath on his skin. "Did you really need to put all my books on the floor? Some of those are limited edition..." He trailed off, his heart skipping a beat as Mingyu took his wrist. 

"Ah, dude, I'm sorry," Mingyu muttered gently, taking both of Wonwoo's wrists in his hands. "I'll clean it all up for you, I promise."

Breathing in, Wonwoo shook his head and slipped his hands out of Mingyu's grip. "No... It's fine. I'll clean it. I, uh," he voice faltered, "it's okay if you post the video. I'm going to go to my room." 

\---

Wonwoo sat back on his bed after cleaning his room. His wrists were burning hot where he had been touched. His heart raced in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Wonwoo felt sick; he wanted to cry. He and Mingyu had known each other since they were young, and, when they graduated college, they moved in together. Mingyu had been on YouTube for a few years before he introduced Wonwoo to it. Wonwoo, back then, was, and sometimes still, very awkward on camera. He began with simple things: reaction videos, covers, vlogs. However, as he got more used to it, Wonwoo started to make different content. He usually posted book reviews, vlogs and playthroughs.  Every so often, due to fan demand, he would even post videos of him reading passages from his favourite novels. Fans said they liked it because of his deep voice.

He enjoyed filming his videos; it was something he did to calm himself down after a long day. Wonwoo was thankful for Mingyu and was glad that he introduced him to YouTube. He felt as though it was a platform where he could genuinely express himself. However, Wonwoo was at the end of his rope. He couldn't control the feelings he had for Mingyu anymore.

For almost five years, Wonwoo had had a crush, so to say, on Mingyu. Wonwoo would be lying if he said that his feelings hadn't turned sexual over the years. He just wanted to push Mingyu against the wall and confess his overflowing emotions while leaving bite marks on the younger man's neck. Wonwoo was, at times, so overwhelmed with that need that he avoided Mingyu for days. He tried not to do it often because their fans would become worried if they didn't film a video together. 

Wonwoo swore that Mingyu's fans were all geniuses - however, if they were Wonwoo had no idea as to why they watched Mingyu. The two had filmed a cooking video for Christmas a year ago and, after it, whispers of Wonwoo's feelings for Mingyu were everywhere. Whenever he searched 'Mingyu and Wonwoo' onto YouTube, the first things to appear were 'Mingyu x Wonwoo proof!' or 'Meanie is real!'. Sometimes, when watching them, he realised that he wasn't as good at keeping his feelings secret as he thought. He was glad that Mingyu was oblivious to his feelings. 

 

Wonwoo's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when a notification appeared on his phone screen. He picked up his phone, seeing that he had a message from the chatroom he shared with his gaming partners. 

 

**Gameboi Group Chat**

 

 

**10.10 _[3:56 pm]_**

ey wonu

do you wanna play overwatch with us for my video?

im introducing my viewers to junhui cos he's actually really good at it

I thought I'd invite you

 

Wonwoo sighed gently, glancing over at his computer before tapping a reply into his phone.

 

**~wonu~ _[3:56 pm]_**

Who else is playing?

**papacheol _[3:57 pm]_**

me, seokmin, myungho, soonyoung and junhui. Hansol would but he said he's busy

 

**Lucky8 _[3:58 pm]_**

he told me he's talking with seungkwannie

 

**< iDK>  _[3:59 pm]_**

that boy is whipped

 

**~wonu~ _[4:00 pm]_**

Sure. I don't have anything else to do. Just give me five minutes.

 

**10.10 _[4:01 pm]_**

thanks, bro! 

 

 

 Wonwoo placed his phone on his desk with a gentle sigh, his mind aching with everything that was going on. He decided that playing Overwatch with a bunch of idiots was the best way to rid himself of stress. It wasn't long until they were all logged in and Soonyoung was doing his introduction to the video: "Hello! Everybody! Welcome... Back! To my video. I am Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi, and I," Soonyoung took a deep breath, and Wonwoo could hear him come closer to the mic before he carried, "will be your host today." 

Minghao laughed on his side, finding Soonyoung's mispronunciation of 'host' so it sounded more like 'hosht' funny. Due to his sudden giggles, every one, including Wonwoo, began laughing. Another few minutes passed before the game even started and it was a mess; Soonyoung kept dying, Junhui spent the entire time shouting at Soonyoung and Seungcheol had spilt coffee on his keyboard while celebrating their win, which made everyone cry with laughter. By the end of the game, which was almost six hours after, Wonwoo had relieved most of his stress.

 

**GameBois Group Chat**

 

**10.10 _[10:10 pm]_**

Seungcheol is your keyboard okay?? XD

 

**Lucky8 _[10:12 pm]_**

im still crying 

that was so funny

**< iDK> _[10:12 pm]_**

as soon as that gets posted people are going to make memes out of it

 

**papacheol _[10:13 pm]_**

please no

this keyboard cost me so much

ahhh

I'm gonna go cry

I'm too broke for this

 

 

 Wonwoo breathed out a gentle laugh, looking fondly at his phone. He was glad to have friends like them; even if they were a little bit too much sometimes. He leaned into his chair, yawning as he stretched his tired bones. "I should probably get ready to sleep..." he murmured quietly. After turning off his computer, closing the curtains and changing into pyjamas, he went into the kitchen, looking for something quick to eat before bed. Once in the kitchen, he was greeted by Mingyu eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar. Mingyu grinned when he saw Wonwoo, and Wonwoo returned it, though his was smaller.

"Were you playing Overwatch with Soonyoung and that? I could hear you laughing from my room, haha," he stated, his smile wide. 

"Yeah, Soonyoung wanted to introduce his fans to Junhui. He's actually really good at Overwatch, to be honest." Wonwoo opened the fridge, looking inside. He made sure to hide his head behind the door so Mingyu wouldn't see his red ears. As Wonwoo came closer, he noticed that Mingyu's shirt was slipping down one of his shoulders; sometimes he swore the younger man was doing it on purpose. He could already feel his heartbeat racing in his chest, and he begged that Mingyu couldn't hear it in the quiet apartment. 

"Hey, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo hummed in reply, closing the door to answer Mingyu. A quiet gasp fell from his lips when he realised how close Mingyu had come. He had left his bowl on the table and was standing, his face inches from Wonwoo's; he could feel his hot breath on his skin once again.

Wonwoo swallowed before answering,"Y-yeah?" He cursed his nervous stutter and shifted awkwardly under Mingyu's gaze.

"Are you feeling okay? Lately, you've been weird..." Mingyu's worried tone sent shivers down Wonwoo's spine. 

"I-I feel fine... I'm just a little tired, I suppose-" Wonwoo's voice cut off when Mingyu came closer, placing his arms both sides of the shorter's head so he couldn't move.

"Are you sure?" Mingyu asked, looking down at his best friend.

Everything suddenly went silent. Even the cicadas outside seemed to disappear. The only thing Wonwoo could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and Mingyu's rhythmic breathing. Wonwoo gulped, blinking slowly as his eyes moved from Mingyu's lips to his eyes. The look in Mingyu's eyes surprised him. His eyes, which were usually playful and innocent, were full of seriousness and maybe even a hint of lust. 

Then, just as suddenly it came, the silence broke by Mingyu letting out a small sigh. "I'm sorry about this, Wonwoo..." Mingyu mumbled, lowering his gaze.

Wonwoo looked at him, confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what-" Wonwoo's voice was suddenly stopped as Mingyu's face came so close to his that he could smell his skin cream. He couldn't breathe; his throat was tight. There were a few seconds of stillness before Mingyu closed the gap, joining their lips in a kiss.

Frozen with shock, Wonwoo just stood there, completely still. It wasn't until Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo's cheek, did he finally wake up from his daze. Years of frustration suddenly came to the surface and Wonwoo began kissing Mingyu back, his arms slipping around his shoulders. It wasn't a good kiss - they were both tired and confused by the situation - but it didn't fail to send shock waves through Wonwoo's body. 

It felt like hours before they parted, though Wonwoo knew that it was only a few seconds. Mingyu stared down at Wonwoo before seemingly snapping back to his senses and moving away from him. "I- uh- Wonwoo, I'm sorry- I-" Mingyu looked away and covered his lips, avoiding Wonwoo's gaze. "Sorry..." He muttered quietly before quickly leaving the kitchen, going to his room.

Wonwoo stood there, in complete shock, for a good few minutes before coming to his senses himself. He ran two fingers over his lips, his skin burning hot where Mingyu had touched him. First his wrists, now his lips. Did Mingyu plan on giving Wonwoo serious burns? Wonwoo sighed gently, glancing down at his feet. He thought he would be happy if he kissed Mingyu but something about it felt odd- it was such an odd feeling that Wonwoo would have preferred it if Mingyu hadn't kissed him. Why did he say sorry? What as going on with him? 

After brushing his teeth and cleaning his face, Wonwoo went to his room and picked up his phone from his bed.

 

**~wonu~ _[10:50 pm]_**

Soonyoung, something weird happened.

 

**10.10 _[11:02 pm]_**

what

 

**~wonu~ _[11:03 pm]_**

Mingyu just made out with me.

 

**10.10 _[11:07 pm]_**

was there tongue

 

**~wonu~ _[11:07 pm]_**

No?

 

**10.10 _[11:12 pm]_**

then he just kissed you

wait

MINGYU KISSED YIU!????!!?

 

**~wonu~ _[11:16 pm]_**

...

yes. 

Mingyu kissed me.

He kept saying sorry too.

 

**10.10 _[11:17 pm]_**

omg

Meanie is sailing

*waves handkerchief at leaving ship*

have fun on your trip

ah

im so proud

 

**~wonu~ _[11:18 pm]_**

Okay, you can shut up now. 

I'm going to sleep.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and put his phone the side, turning off his lamp as he did. Laying back on his bed, Wonwoo stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the kiss.

 _Mingyu's lips were a lot softer than I thought they would be..._ He thought while running his fingers along his lips, a gentle smile decorating his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me which you want next in the comments -  
> Mingyu's side of this story  
> How Soonyoung and Seokmin met and began dating  
> Junhui and Minghao meeting for the first time (over text of course)  
> Or Jihoon and Seungcheol.
> 
> next chapter will be Seungkwan and Vernon (over text) again, don't worry. ^^  
> Thanks for reading.


	23. me and Soonyoung aren't in love

Tuesday, 14th November

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[3:20 pm]**

Seokmin, where are you?

 

**< iDK> [3:21 pm]**

im filming a video with Soonnie.

We're going the market to buy weird food for each of us to try

im with your boyfriend

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[3:23 pm]**

Vernon isn't my boyfriend

We're just friends

 

 **< iDK>** **[3:24 pm]**

yea and me and Soonyoung aren't in love

pft

don't try and lie to me

i know all of your secrets, my dear friend

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[3:24 pm]**

sometimes you worry me, Seokmin

 

 **< iDK>** **[3:25 pm]**

hey

hey

look

im touching your boyfriend

are you jealous?

huh?

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[3:27 pm]**

I'm leaving

bye


	24. Im really uncomfortable

Tuesday, 14th November

 

**Ver-sol [5:10 pm]**

Whatcha doing?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:13 pm]**

I'm hanging out with Jihoon lol

 

**Ver-sol [5:13 pm]**

Jihoon is kind of scary

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:13 pm]**

what?

no, he's not~

 

**Ver-sol [5:14 pm]**

in September when we fell out a little he sent me a text saying that if I hurt your feelings, he'd break my hands.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:15 pm]**

...

he loves me?

he's just a bit overprotective lol

anyway, aren't you filming a video with Soonyoung?

 

**Ver-sol [5:15 pm]**

yea? how'd you know?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:16 pm]**

Seokmin told me lol

 

**Ver-sol [5:16 pm]**

we're taking a break

Soonyoung and seokmin are sort of making out next to me and Im really uncomfortable

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:16 pm]**

imcrying

i feel so sorry for you

you poor baby

 

**Ver-sol [5:17 pm]**

im kinda jealous of them if im being honest

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:17 pm]**

why? lol

 

**Ver-sol [5:17 pm]**

cos they're so in love.

i would love to have a relationship like theirs

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:18 pm]**

Do you have someone you like?

 

**Ver-sol [5:18 pm]**

why?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:18 pm]**

I'm just wondering

 

**Ver-sol [5:22 pm]**

I think there is.

Yeah.

But they don't like me back.

Or at least I don't think they do.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:23 pm]**

ohh~ Who is this mystery person???

can I know??

 

**Ver-sol [5:24 pm]**

It doesn't really matter so there's no point in telling tbh

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [5:25 pm]**

if you say so vernonnie

anyway i gotta go

talk to you later xx


	25. Jisoo is Jishook

Thursday, 16th November

 

**Prettybois Group chat**

 

**< iDK> [10:23 pm]**

OMG GUYS

I WALKED INTO THE CHANING ROOM AND JISSO AND JEONGHANG WERE JUST MAKING OUT

RIGHT THERE RIGHT THEN

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:24 pm]**

OMG WHAT

 

**:Zihoon: [10:25 pm]**

Why the changing room? Now when I go in there, I'm just going to imagine them two making out.

Gross.

 

**Moon●Prince [10:26 pm]**

WERE THEY SERIOUSLY MAKING OUT

 

**< iDK> [10:26 pm]**

YEAH  
I JUST WALKED IN AND THEY HAD THEIR TONGUES IN EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:27 pm]**

I'm shook.

 

**realangel [10:27 pm]**

WE WERENT MAKING OUT

 

**< iDK> [10:28 pm]**

i saw it with my own two eyes

you and jisoo were getting it onnn

 

**Joshooa [10:28 pm]**

You should have knocked before coming in...

 

**realangel [10:29 pm]**

JISOO SHUT UP

 

**Joshooa [10:29 pm]**

Sorry...?

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:30 pm]**

Jisoo is Jishook

 

**:Zihoon: [10:31 pm]**

Guys, if you two want to make out can you not do it in the changing room?

Other people need to use that.

 

**Joshooa [10:33 pm]**

But we weren't making out.

 

**< iDK> [10:33 pm]**

DONT LIE

I AM SCARRED DEEPLY AND YOURE TRYING TO LIEEE???  
HOW DAER YOU

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:34 pm]**

Im crying 

this is too funny

 

**Moon●Prince [10:34 pm]**

im telling Minghao this omg

XDDD

 

**realangel [10:35 pm]**

you guys all suck


	26. whose baby are you?

Friday, 17th November

 

**Tubers Group Chat**

 

**Mj_Dino [12:35 pm]**

soonyoung, your boyfriend's friend is treating me like a baby

 

**10.10 [12:36 pm]**

lol what

 

**Mj_Dino [12:36 pm]**

I think his name in Jeonghan?

he keeps asking me whose baby I am

 

**10.10 [12:37 pm]**

oh no

he claimed another one

 

**papacheol [12:37 pm]**

claimed? 

what?

 

**10.10 [12:38 pm]**

Jeonghan collects people

he's terrifying

he already has Seokmin, Seungkwan and Minghao

now he has chan

I'm sorry friend but there is nothing we can do for you now

 

**Mj_Dino [12:38 pm]**

I'm so confused

What do you mean he collected me?

 

**Lucky8 [12:39 pm]**

he keeps asking me whose sunflower am I and I feel compelled to say Jeonghan's

it's kinda scary

 

**Ver-sol [12:40 pm]**

he has seungkwan? lol

 

**10.10 [12:41 pm]**

seungkwan is jeonghan's cutie

 

**Ver-sol [12:41 pm]**

there's no denying that I guess

wait so what is Seokmin

 

**10.10 [12:42 pm]**

that man has the nerve to called my boyfriend his fool

it's horrible

but I can't stop it

*wipes tear from eye*

It won't be long til chan leaves us too

 

**Mj_Dino [12:43 pm]**

I swear

I'm the youngest out of us but Soonyoung is less mature than I am

 

**papacheol [12:44 pm]**

that's because, mentally, he's the youngest out of us all.


	27. Minghao I

 Tuesday, 22nd August

 

Minghao placed his phone on his desk gently, waiting for Soonyoung to text him. His eyes made their way to his computer where Wen Junhui's Instagram profile decorated his screen. Reaching for his mouse, Minghao scrolled down the page; selfie after selfie was shown, along with a few photoshoot pictures. He was attractive - that's all Minghao could say. His interest peaked when a video showed up on the page. Curious, Minghao clicked on it, finding himself pleasantly surprised when a video of Junhui doing choreography to several different songs started to play. 

"Woah... He's so smooth," Minghao whispered, watching the video with wide eyes. His attention was dragged away from the video when his phone lit up; Soonyoung's name displayed on the screen.

 

**10.10 [6:30 pm]**

I got your future boyfriend's number & account

he has this so you can add him on here

I told him that you're adding him cos you wanna be friends

so it won't be awkward

 

Minghao smiled slightly, quickly replying.

 

**Lucky8 [6:30 pm]**

thanks, Soonyoung

I appreciate it.

 

**10.10 [6:31 pm]**

is cool

I enjoy matching my friends up into beautiful couples

 

Minghao breathed out a laugh before adding Junhui to his list of contacts. Minghao watched Junhui's Instagram video once more and then decided to text him. 

 

**Lucky8 [6:46 pm]**

Hey, this is Wen Junhui, right?

 

Minghao bit his lips, nervous for the reply. He was relieved that Junhui took a while to reply; it gave him enough time to prepare himself.

 

**Moon●Prince [6:53 pm]**

Yep

who is this?

 

Furrowing his brows, Minghao came to a sudden realisation. Soonyoung had, in fact, not told Junhui about him.

 

**Lucky8 [6:54 pm]**

I'm Minghao

I'm friends with soonyoung

you added me on Instagram

 

**Moon●Prince [6:56 pm]**

OH

Hello! 

I actually really wanted to talk to you lol

 

**Lucky8 [6:56 pm]**

You did?

why?

 

**Moon●Prince [6:57 pm]**

yea!

this might sound a bit weird but I saw you on Vernon's Instagram and I thought you were really cute lol

 

Minghao had to read the message a few times before properly registering it, and, once he did, he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, painting his skin a light shade of pink. When Minghao looked back up at his computer and he felt like it was a huge honour that someone as attractive Wen Junhui complimented him. Minghao took a small breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself, and then replied to Junhui. 

 

**Lucky8 [6:58 pm]**

thanks ^^

on your Instagram, you have a bunch of dance videos 

you're such a good dancer!

 

**Moon●Prince [7:01 pm]**

wow thanks >~<

I've watched a few of your YouTube videos and you're a pretty good dancer too lol

we should do a choreo together sometimes

it'd be amazing

 

**Lucky8 [7:01 pm]**

me, Soonyoung and another friend of ours are in this dance group

maybe if you meet our standards you can join

 

**Moon●Prince [7:03 pm]**

if it's visuals you're looking for

you've found the right man

 

"Ah... He's so attractive," Minghao muttered, chewing on his lip as he stared at the picture. He considered taking one himself, and, after a few minutes, decided to.

 

**Lucky8 [7:06 pm]**

Sorry but the visual space is already taken

 

**Moon●Prince [7:08 pm]**

omg you dyed your hair again

 

Breathing out a laugh, Minghao smiled. It was nice talking to Junhui, even if they had only known each other for around half an hour.

 

**Lucky8 [7:08 pm]**

I dye my hair pretty often

I had pink and blue hair the other day

 

**Moon●Prince [7:12 pm]**

It looks like cotton candy lol

I would love to talk more but I'm exhausted

I was at a photoshoot really early this morning

I'll talk to you tomorrow?

 

Minghao blinked slowly, thinking hard as he read the message. He was happy to make a new friend, and it was even better that it was Wen Junhui; an incredibly attractive man who thought he was cute. Smiling happily, Minghao replied:

 

**Lucky8 [7:13 pm]**

Yea

I'd love to ^^

 

**Moon●Prince [7:14 pm]**

awesome 

I'll talk to you tomorrow, new friend

 

The green circle next to Junhui's name went red and Minghao decided it was time to log off too. However, before he logged off, Minghao saved the two selfies Junhui had sent him to his gallery. He thought that they were too cute to let them be lost in their messaging history. He placed his phone on his desk and then stretched his long limbs. He was tired after a long day of doing nothing, and he wanted to be embraced by sleep. After a couple minutes of mental debating, Minghao decided to wait until the next day to have a shower and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed.

 

Once he was in bed, Minghao stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. His mind was heavy with thoughts, and Junhui's face dominated most of them. Minghao felt a wide smile creep onto his face and rolled onto his side, groaning. He was excited about tomorrow. He couldn't wait until his phone lit up and Junhui's name was shown on screen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jicheol is probably next.


	28. boo is triggered

Sunday, 19th November 

 

**10.10 changed the Group Chat name from PrettyboiTubers to Camping Trip**

 

**10.10 [10:09 am]**

guys, it's confirmed 

all 13 of us are going camping!

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:09 am]**

whoop whoop

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** [10:09 am]

wait so we're all going?

even vernon?

 

**10.10 [10:10 am]**

yep yep

he's asleep right now lol

he stayed up until 6 doing a video game stream and has been knocked out since

 

**papacheols [10:11 am]**

seriously? 

again?

that boy is going to get ill one day.

 

**:Zihoon: [10:11 am]**

Hopefully, he will get ill and then he'll realise that sleep is important.

 

**realangel [10:12 am]**

really important.

 

**< iDK> [10:13 am]**

you two need to sleep LESS

You two went to bed at like 9pm yesterday and Jeonghan literally just woke up

 

**realangel [10:13 am]**

how do you know that

aren't you hanging out with seungkwan

 

**< iDK> [10:14 am]**

yeah lol

and jisoo told me

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:15 am]**

how did jisoo know that Jeonghan just woke up

they don't live together

 

**10.10 [10:15 am]**

suspicionnnnn

 

**< iDK> [10:16 am]**

they're definitely dating

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:16 am]**

I definitely don't want to share a tent with them when we go

 

**realangel [10:17 am]**

why would you share a room with us anyway

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:18 am]**

im just trying to be funny jeez

 

**realangel [10:18 am]**

'trying'

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:19 am]**

 

**Ver-sol [10:20 am]**

lol whats going on

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:20 am]**

hello vernonnie~~

 

**Ver-sol [10:20 am]**

hi, kwannie ^^

 

**10.10 [10:21 am]**

ewww

stop flirting on our group chat 

go somewhere else

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:21 am]**

HOW ABOUT YOU AND SEOKMIN STPP FLIRTING EVERYWHERE

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:22 am]**

boo is triggered

 

**:Zihoon: [10:22 am]**

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:23 am]**

OMG THATS AMAZING

 

**10.10 [10:23 am]**

IM DYING

 

**< iDK> [10:23 am]**

THATS THE MOOST BEAUTIFUL THING IVE EVER SEEN

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:24 am]**

WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT

WHAT THE FUCSK JIIHOON

 

 **:Zihoon:** **[10:25 am]**

I have my ways.

 

**10.10 [10:25 am]**

this is amazing

jihoon throwing shade at kwan

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:25 am]**

im crying omg

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:26 am]**

DONT EVEN TEST ME I HAVE PICTURES OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE AN EMO

 

**:Zihoon: [10:26 am]**

Don't

Even

Think about it

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:27 am]**

You love me too much to hurt me.

 

**10.10 [10:27 am]**

 

**Ver-sol [10:27 am]**

lol

 

 **:Zihoon:** **[10:28 am]**

If you even attempt to post those pictures, I'll do things to you that only the most damaged people can think of.

 

**papacheol [10:28 am]**

That was deep lol

 

 **:Zihoon:** **[10:29 am]**

Thank you.

 

**papacheol [10:29 am]**

you're welcome...?

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:30 am]**

 

**realangel [10:31 am]**

i remember this omg!

He's so young here 

 

**Joshooa [10:31 am]**

so pure

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:31 am]**

so innocent

 

**papacheol [10:31 am]**

so cute

 

**:Zihoon: [10:32 am]**

Boo Seungkwan.

 

**_.TallMing._ [10:33 am]**

R.I.P Boo Seungkwan

 

**< iDK> [10:34 am]**

may you rest in peace

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:35 am]**

LEE SEOKMIN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POSTED THAT  
JIHOON I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I DIDNT POST THAT  
THAT WAS SEOKMIN   
HE STOLE MY PHONE

POSTED IT AND THEN THE FUCKER RAN OFF

 

**:Zihoon: [10:36 am]**

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:37 am]**

STOPPPPP

 

**< iDK> [10:37 am]**

omg he's crying

 

 **☆FlowerBoo☆** **[10:38 am]**

why would you do this to me

 

 **:Zihoon:** **[10:38 am]**

If you think my emo past is bad, then you have never seen Seungkwan's.

 

**☆FlowerBoo☆ [10:38 am]**

please no

 

**:Zihoon: [10:39 am]**

 

**FlowerBoo has left Camping Trip Group Chat**

 

 **:Zihoon:** **[10:40 am]**

lol

 

**papacheol [10:40 am]**

Jihoon you scare the life out of me

 

 **:Zihoon:** **[10:41 am]**

good

 

 

 


	29. Jihoon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy  
> sorry for the wait lol  
> i've been busy studying  
> and when im not studying  
> im binge watching/reading Advance Bravely (Check it out if you've never seen it)  
> hope you enjoy the chapter
> 
> Wonwoo and Mingyu is next (hopefully) ^^

 

Wednesday, 13th September

 

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

 

 The blaring sound came to a sudden stop when a hand slammed down onto the alarm clock. In almost half a second, the alarm clock had been thrown across the room, hitting the wall and smashing. A croaky groan filled the silence the absence of the noise created. Jihoon shifted in his bed, grumbling. He pulled his blanket over his head, shielding himself from the sunlight that flowed in through the open curtains. The room went silent for a few more moments before shifting sounds filled the space again, and Jihoon sat up. 

With a long, tired yawn, Jihoon stretched his arms and legs. It was around 9 am on Wednesday and Jihoon had a photo shoot at 12 pm. He enjoyed being a model, but he hated waking up so early. 

While Jihoon stared into the distance, a sudden realisation hit him. "Seungkwan should have gotten a text from Vernon now. I should probably check to see if he's okay now," he murmured, reaching for his phone. 

Seungkwan was young when he began modelling and, when he started, he was nervous and almost didn't believe he was attractive enough for the job. Though, despite thinking that, Seungkwan constantly smiled and Jihoon became attached to him. He felt a need to protect Seungkwan and look after him; he was glad to see that Seungkwan was now a lot more confident in himself - even if he was a little narcissistic sometimes. 

Jihoon felt a strange worry when Seungkwan came to him, tears in his eyes, talking about how Vernon had been ignoring him. He was angry that Vernon had hurt his feelings. He had even gone as far as to send Vernon a text:  _"If you ever hurt Seungkwan's feelings again, I'll break your hands."_

Jihoon rubbed his eyes with one hand, texting Seungkwan with his free hand. He decided to just use a simple text message instead of the messaging app; he had logged out the night before by accident and couldn't be bothered to sign in again.

 

**Jihoon [9:04 am]**

Morning Seungkwan. Did Vernon text you back? (do you have an early shoot today? If you do, do you want to meet up at 11 so we can go together? I don't want to get stuck with Jisoo and Jeonghan and their neverending sexual tension.)

 

Once he had sent the text, Jihoon lightly dropped his phone on his bed and then headed to the bathroom for a shower. It only took him five minutes or so to wash his body and hair. Before he realised it, fifteen minutes had passed since he got in and Jihoon decided it was best to stop daydreaming. Jihoon had wrapped his lower half with a towel and was drying his blondish hair with another when he heard his phone buzz in the other room. 

Jihoon walked into his bedroom, a towel still draped over his head, and picked up his phone, unlocking his phone with a quick passcode. He knew it was from Seungkwan, so he made no effort to read the name above the text - that was, until, he read the message.

 

**Seungcheol [9:07 am]**

I think you might have the wrong number lol

 

Jihoon let out a long, annoyed groan, realising that he had tapped the wrong number. Seungkwan had given Jihoon Vernon's friend's, Seungcheol's, number in case of an emergency. He never planned to use it; he had enough friends and having more sounded troublesome. Another fed up sigh fell from Jihoon's lips and tapped a reply into his phone.

 

**Jihoon [9:28 am]**

Sorry, Seungcheol. Seungkwan gave me your number and your right above his name in my contact list.

 

 

In a few seconds, Jihoon, to his surprise, got a reply. 

 

**Seungcheol [9:28 am]**

It's cool lol. I don't have your number though so I don't really know who you are. sorry 

 

Jihoon couldn't help himself but chuckle when Seungcheol sent a cute sticker of a dog saying sorry.

 

**Jihoon [9:29 am]**

I'm Jihoon. I work with Seungkwan at the modelling agency. 

 

**Seungcheol [9:29 am]**

Oh! Jihoon. Sorry but all I know about you is what Soonyoung has told me lol

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow in suspicion, knowing that what Soonyoung had been saying about him wasn't something that would make him happy.

 

**Jihoon [9:29 am]**

What has he said about me? And it's cool. I don't even know what you look like.

 

**Seungcheol [9:30 am]**

He showed me a picture of you and said you were cute and small but also super scary.

 

_Note to self: kill Soonyoung next time you see him,_ Jihoon noted, glaring at his phone as he replied.

 

**Jihoon [9:30 am]**

What picture?

 

**Seungcheol [9:31 am]**

He showed me this

 

Jihoon scrunched up his nose at the picture, annoyed. The day it was taken wasn't a memory he enjoyed. He had gone to Seokmin's house to pick him up for work and was instead greeted by a half naked Soonyoung at the door. To avoid any noises he would hate, he waited outside of the apartment and Soonyoung photographed him to make fun of him. 

 

**Jihoon [9:32 am]**

Nice.

Thanks, and sorry for texting you out of the blue.

 

**Seungcheol [9:32 am]**

Wait, what were you talking about with Vernon?

Vernon told me that it was a little awkward or something

 

**Jihoon [9:32 am]**

Vernon was ignoring Seungkwan and he was upset. He asked Soonyoung to text Vernon so he's waiting for a message back.

 

**Seungcheol [9:33 am]**

Hansol was ignoring Seungkwan?

He never shuts up about him though lol

it's always 'seungkwan this' and 'seungkwan that' 

It's kind of annoying now lol

 

Jihoon furrowed his brow after reading the text, feeling conflicted. If what Seungcheol was telling him was true then Jihoon would have to apologise to Vernon for insulting him.

 

**Jihoon [9:34 am]**

Seriously? 

 

**Seungcheol [9:34 am]**

yeah lol

Though Hansol did tell me that he and Seungkwan pretended to date to trick his sister. He said that after that he felt really awkward talking to him

 

**Jihoon [9:34 am]**

Seungkwan said he felt awkward too.

 

Jihoon grumbled quietly, sitting down on his bed. He pulled the towel off his head and placed it on the blanket, sighing. He needed to get dressed, but he couldn't be bothered.

 

**Jihoon [9:35 am]**

I'm sick of all my friends falling love.

 

**Seungcheol [9:36 am]**

Same lol

Soonyoung and Seokmin are constantly making out or talking about how they want to make out with each other

 

Jihoon chuckled, smiling at the message.  _Someone finally gets it!_

 

**Jihoon [9:36 am]**

I know! It's so annoying. 

I get that they love each other but they're just... too lovey-dovey.

Junhui has gotten really close to Minghao lately and he won't shut up about him

 

**Seungcheol [9:37 am]**

Same goes for Minghao.

What's going on with your two friends Jisoo and Jeonghan?

 

Taken aback by the question, Jihoon was about to ask how he knew Jisoo and Jeonghan but he soon remembered the first text he sent Seungcheol.

 

**Jihoon [9:37 am]**

Jeonghan is into Jisoo but thinks Jisoo is into someone else and Jisoo is into Jeonghan but thinks Jeonghan is into someone else.

You know

The usual shit.

 

**Seungcheol [9:38 am]**

lol

I'd love to talk more but I've got to go

And since you don't know what I look like I'll send you a selfie 

 

Jihoon couldn't deny the first thought that went through his head: Seungcheol was really attractive.

 

**Jihoon [9:38 am]**

I would send you one back but I'm currently half naked

 

The blonde cringed at the message and quickly sent another one.

 

**Jihoon [9:38 am]**

I just out of the shower

That's why I'm half naked

I wasn't doing anything weird

 

**Seungcheol [9:38 am]**

lol

I gotta go

Text me when you find out how things on Seungkwan's side is going. (do it on the messaging app though. it's easier lol)

See ya

 

Breathing out gently, he turned off his phone, chewing on his lip. The sun had somehow gotten stronger since he had woken up and it shone down harshly on to his skin. He sat on the edge of his bed quietly before standing up, deciding it would be best to get dressed.  _I_ _'ll text Seungkwan later. I can't be bothered right now,_ he thought, taking off the damp towel off his waist, throwing it onto the nearby desk chair. In a way, Jihoon felt giddy. He knew why; talking to Seungcheol was surprisingly entertaining. However, he refused to accept those thoughts.

 

\---------------------------------

Wednesday, 8th October

 

**papacheol [5:05 pm]**

Hey Jihoon

 

**:Zihoon:** **[5:05 pm]**

Hey, what's up?

 

**papacheol [5:05 pm]**

I was just wondering if you're doing anything for Halloween this year

 

**:Zihoon: [5:06 pm]**

Probably not. I'm not really interested in Halloween that much.

 

**papacheol [5:06 pm]**

that's a shame lol

i think you would look cute if you dressed up 

 

**:Zihoon:** **[5:07 pm]**

Do you want to go as a dead body? 

I can have that arranged if you do.

 

**papacheol [5:07 pm]**

No thanks lol

Do you have any shoots today?

 

**:Zihoon:** **[5:08 pm]**

Nah

I'm just hanging around at home

I wanna make some music but my mind is blank

 

papacheol sent a voice clip 

 

**:Zihoon:** **[5:09 pm]**

Ew what is that

 

**papacheol [5:09 pm]**

what do you mean ew??

I was applauding you for being so talented

 

**:Zihoon:** **[5:09 pm]**

Ew

I'm leaving.

 

**papacheol [5:10 pm]**

I'm so hurt

I was just trying to be supportive

 

**:Zihoon:** **[5:10 pm]**

Right.

I'm still leaving though 

I need to shower.

Talk to you later.

 

**papacheol [5:11 pm]**

see ya ^^

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Friday, 20th October

 

**papacheol [2:06 am]**

Jihoon, have you ever been in love?

 

Jihoon had to blink a few times while reading the question. Even though Jihoon had only gone to sleep half an hour before, his eyes still had to adjust to the sudden change in light. 

 

**:Zihoon:** **[2:07 am]**

When I was a kid, yeah

Why?

 

The reply he got made his heart drop; though he wasn't entirely sure why.

 

**papacheol [2:08 am]**

I think I'm in love.

 

**:Zihoon:** **[2:08 am]**

Why are you texting me so suddenly at 2 am talking about how you're in love?

 

Jihoon sat up in his bed, feeling wide awake. His heart was racing fast in his chest, making it uncomfortable to lie down.

 

**papacheol [2:08 am]**

You're a close friend and I trust you.

I wanted to tell someone so I thought I'd tell you.

 

He couldn't stop the grin that crept onto his face, nor the slight blush that dusted his cheeks. Jihoon cleared his throat, typing a reply into his phone.

 

**:Zihoon:** **[2:09 am]**

Who is it? 

If you don't mind me asking that is

 

**papacheol [2:09 am]**

I'd rather not tell sorry.

 

**:Zihoon:** **[2:10 am]**

Can I ask what they're like?

 

Jihoon pushed his hair out of his eyes, waiting nervously for a text. He didn't know what he was expecting. Why did he feel so nervous? Jihoon didn't have feelings for Seungcheol; he didn't have feelings for anyone. Or, at least, that's what Jihoon thought.

 

**papacheol [2:11 am]**

They're cute 

and caring and fun to be around, fun to talk to 

sometimes they say things that scare me a little but i still can't help but to find them adorable

 

The blonde bit his lips, his chest feeling tight when reading the text messages. Jihoon tried to swallow any strange thoughts but, like his chest, his throat was tight. A shaky sigh fell from his abused lips, and he continued to read Seungcheol's texts.

 

**papacheol [2:11 am]**

We haven't been talking for long but whenever we talk my heart races

It's driving me insane

 

With shaky fingers, he replied:

 

**:Zihoon:** **[2:12 am]**

Why don't you tell them? 

 

**papacheol [2:12 am]**

Because I know they don't think of me in that way. 

We're just friends.

I should probably go.

Talk to you some other time 

 

The green circle next to papacheol turned red. Even with Seungcheol gone, Jihoon's heart still raced; he was worried that it might burst out of his chest. Jihoon placed his phone on the bed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. There was no way in hell he was going back to sleep after that.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Tuesday, 31st October.

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:03 pm]**

Happy Halloween ^^

**papacheol [3:42 pm]**

Sorry for the late reply!

I was filming a video with Wonwoo and everyone else

Happy halloween to you too! 

Though I know you haven't done anything lol

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:43 pm]**

It's fine.

And, no, I haven't done anything. 

Did you dress up?

 

**papacheol [3:44 pm]**

Yeah

I went as a vampire

Everyone started calling me Edward Cullen tho cos Wonwoo was dressed up as Jacob

heres a picture Minghao took

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:44 pm]**

Wow amazing

 

**papacheol [3:44 pm]**

is that the only reaction I get? lol

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:45 pm]**

As you can see

I'm shook.

 

**papacheol [3:45 pm]**

Am I talking to Lee Jihoon right now or Boo Seungkwan

also you're really bad at taking photos lol

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:46 pm]**

At least I don't pull the same face in every single one of my selfies.

 

**papacheol [3:46 pm]**

Do I?

 

**:Zihoon: [3:47 pm]**

Yeah, you do this face

In every single one of your pictures.

 

**papacheol [3:47 pm]**

maybe you should start doing that face in every single one of your pictures because you look adorable

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:48 pm]**

Wow, thanks. -_-

 

**papacheol [3:48 pm]**

You're welcome ^^

Oh yeah, by the way, on the 10th next month I'm doing a podcast and I was wondering if you wanted to come on.

We're talking about music but a few fans have questions about the model life since they know that seokmin and that are models

I would ask Seokmin but then soonyoung would have to come on and then they'd just flirt all day

 

**:Zihoon:** **[3:49 pm]**

Yeah, that sounds cool.

I don't think I'm doing anything on the 10th so I'll be able to go.

And I feel you on the Seokmin and Soonyoung thing.

I hate having them in the same room.

 


	30. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating much this week so here

<VerKwan>

<SeokSoon>

 

<JiCheol>

 

 

<JunHao>

 

 

<JiHan>

 

 

 

<Meanie>

 

 

<Forever alone Chan>

 


	31. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't follow the actual timeline of the story. Since it was recently Jihoon's birthday, I thought I'd post a small little Jicheol special for all you lovely viewers.  
> Also, I've decided to put some of my edits thingys of Jihoon here just cos it was his birthday.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jihoon groaned as his source of warmth shifted under the covers, waking him from his deep slumber. Trying to regain the lost heat, he snuggled into the blanket, rubbing his face against his pillow. His ears pricked up at the slight husky chuckle the other gave at seeing the action.

"Sorry, babe," Seungcheol whispered, his voice croaky with sleep. He laid back down and wrapped his muscular arms around Jihoon's small frame. "Did I wake you?" He asked while planted a small peck on Jihoon's head.

"No shit," Jihoon murmured, his tired voice muffled by the covers. "Why are you moving around so early..." 

Seungcheol shuffled closer to Jihoon, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed since it's your birthday."

Jihoon moved his head to the side, staring at his boyfriend with judgemental eyes. "You suck at cooking," he stated bluntly, brown eyes glazed over with sleep. Seungcheol shrugged a shoulder, agreeing. Before Jihoon could say anything else, Seungcheol leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Jihoon scrunched up his nose but didn't move. "Your breath smells," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Well, I did just wake up," Seungcheol said with a laugh before finally moving away from Jihoon, getting out of bed. Jihoon groaned, pulling the blanket closer to his body. He watched as Seungcheol pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, appreciating the view. Seungcheol was about to put on a shirt when Jihoon quickly protested: "Since it's my birthday, I don't want you to put a shirt on."

Seungcheol looked over his shoulder at Jihoon then grinned, nodding yes to his boyfriend's order. "If you say so, your majesty." Seungcheol walked closer to Jihoon and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Jihoon watched him leave before rolling over and going back to sleep.

 

\--------------------

 

Jihoon woke up once again to the sound of pots and pans being clanked together in the kitchen. After rolling around for a few minutes, Jihoon got out of bed and pulled on one of Seungcheol's shirts; it was long enough to cover his entire body, and he didn't need any bottoms other than his boxers. He shuffled into the kitchen, breathing out a laugh when he saw his boyfriend hunched over the oven, a cooking book in hand. Smiling sleepily, Jihoon shuffled up behind Seungcheol, wrapping his petite arms around his boyfriend's bare waist. Seungcheol, surprised by the sudden skin contact, yelped and Jihoon grinned, feeling his heart speed up in his chest.

"Having fun?" Jihoon whispered against Seungcheol's skin, his eyes closed.

"You scared me," Seungcheol replied with a laugh, placing his hands on Jihoon's arms. 

Jihoon hummed, his mind still hazed with sleep. "You looked like one of those boyfriends in those aesthetic pictures on Tumblr. I felt compelled to hug you from behind."

Seungcheol chuckled, lifting Jihoon's hands and turning around so that their chests were touching. "Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked with a gentle smile, musing Jihoon's blonde hair. His smile grew wider when his boyfriend hummed in reply to his question, and he planted a small kiss on Jihoon's hair. "I don't know whose birthday it is. Mine or yours," Seungcheol said against his hair, smiling. 

Jihoon shifted his head so that his chin was resting on Seungcheol's bare chest. After a few seconds of silence, Jihoon leaned onto his tiptoes and joined their lips together in a kiss. Gentle kisses were gladly shared between the two, their hands resting on each other's waists. Seungcheol swapped their positions so that Jihoon's back was pushed up against the oven. 

As a knob dug into Jihoon's spine, the younger hissed and Seungcheol quickly pulled Jihoon close to his chest. "Sorry," Seungcheol apologised, chuckling while planting a small kiss on his lips. The kisses between the two carried on, and it soon turned from innocent pecks to a make-out session. Jihoon pressed his chest against Seungcheol's, his arms loosely resting on his shoulders, his fingers intertwined.

Jihoon pulled away from Seungcheol, their foreheads pressed together. "How about we skip breakfast?"

Seungcheol gasped dramatically, removing one hand from Jihoon's waist to cover his mouth in mock shock. "And all my efforts, wasted?" Jihoon raised an eyebrow, his dimples becoming more prominent as he judged his boyfriend. 

"You haven't made anything," he stated.

"Yeah, but it took a lot of effort for me to read the cooking book." Seungcheol sulked, cutely pouting. 

Jihoon huffed, glancing away, though his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. The shade became darker when Seungcheol moved in, whispering near Jihoon's ear, "but I'd love to give you your birthday present now." 

Jihoon felt shivers run down his spine as he felt Seungcheol's warm breath on his neck. The blonde swallowed, his breath catching in his throat. Humming gently, Jihoon replied, "I wouldn't mind that. Can I get a hint as to what it is?" A gasp fell from Jihoon's lips when Seungcheol slipped a hand under his shirt, placing cold fingertips on his skin. Seungcheol chuckled softly at the reaction and moved his hand further up Jihoon's chest, his fingers soon reaching the younger's nipple. With a happy hum, he began teasing him, drinking in the small moans that Jihoon let out.

"Not in the kitchen..." Jihoon whispered, his body already feeling hot from the touching. "I don't want to do this in-" Jihoon's voice hitched when his boyfriend pinched his nipple. Letting out a sigh, the blonde gave up his protests and accepted Seungcheol's advances, his eyes closed. Seungcheol trailed kisses from Jihoon's lips to his exposed collarbone; the large shirt he was wearing fell down his shoulders, revealing skin. 

Jihoon tilted his head to the side, allowing Seungcheol more access to his neck. The blonde let out a happy sigh when he felt Seungcheol's smile against his skin. "Don't leave any marks, okay? I have a shoot tomorrow..." Seungcheol made a sound of protest, sad at Jihoon's order.

"But that new photographer there keeps giving you heart eyes... I want to make sure he knows you're taken," he said between kisses, massaging Jihoon's hips with his hands. 

"I don't need marks on my neck to make sure that some guy doesn't make advances towards me." Jihoon appreciated the worry - it made his chest warm - but he didn't need Seungcheol worrying about him. 

"Hmm, I guess. Your glare is enough to scare off any man," Seungcheol mumbled, nipping gently at Jihoon's skin so that he didn't leave marks. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom-"

"AH!" A sudden outcry of shock scared the two and they pulled apart, looking to their side to see Seungkwan standing at the kitchen's entrance with a plastic bag in each hand. Seungkwan quickly dropped the bags and covered his eyes, spinning around on his heals so his back was to the couple. "Sorry! I thought I'd surprise Jihoon with a visit!"

Jihoon let out a long sigh, sorting out his clothes as he moved away from the oven. "You should have knocked," he said, glancing up at Seungcheol as he attempted to hide his bare chest with oven gloves. Jihoon stood in front of his boyfriend, covering his chest with his own body, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I appreciate it, though. Thank you, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan nervously turned around, his face red with embarrassment. "I brought over some snacks for you and Seungcheol, and Mingyu wanted to come over to cook you breakfast. He's downstairs right now," Seungkwan said in a quiet tone, avoiding eye contact with either of them. 

Jihoon and Seungcheol shared glances and then both shrugged, shaking their heads. "Call him up. Let us go get dressed properly." Seungcheol gave Seungkwan a thumbs up before dragging Jihoon to the bedroom. 

\-----------------------------------

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Seungcheol and Jihoon left their bedroom, dressed in casual clothes. In the kitchen, Mingyu and Seungkwan stood over the frying pan, talking. "Morning, Mingyu," Seungcheol greeted with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder while looking at the food. "What are you making?" 

"Pancakes," Mingyu replied, looking at Seungcheol with a grin. "I don't know what type you like, though, so you'll have to choose." He glanced over at Jihoon. "Got a type you want?" 

Jihoon thought for a few moments before shrugging. "What types do you have?"

"Uh -" Seungkwan started, looking through the bags he brought - "Blueberry, chocolate, strawberry, orange? Why did you buy an orange? Can you even make orange pancakes?" Mingyu shrugged, flipping the plain pancake in the pan. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, then went back to the bag. "Raspberry and... That's it." 

"Strawberry sounds good," Seungcheol quickly said, reaching over and taking the box from the bag so he could steal a couple.

Walking over the oven, Jihoon replied, "I'll just have chocolate." He took a strawberry as the packet was opened and ate it whole, smiling at the sweet taste. "Do you want us to go wait until you're done and go in the front room?" Jihoon asked.

Seungkwan hummed, thinking, and then nodded. "Yeah, we'll bring it in. Also, the other's want to come over soon to give you presents and all of that. Is that cool?" Seungkwan inquired his phone in hand, ready to group text everyone else.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Jihoon took the box from Seungcheol and went into the living room with it so he could wait.

\------------------------

The four were halfway through the pancakes when there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" Seungcheol jumped up and ran to the door, opening it to find Hansol, Wonwoo, Minghao and Junhui. Jihoon and Seungcheol and the four shared hugs. They gave him their gifts and Jihoon thanked them. 

Mingyu gladly made more pancakes and Jihoon noticed but didn't say anything, when Wonwoo's pancake was larger than everyone else's. Jihoon sat next to Seungcheol on the sofa, Hansol and Seungkwan were sitting so close that they were practically the same person, Minghao sat in Junhui's lap, their hands intertwined, and Mingyu and Wonwoo sat next to each other, their hands shyly touching each other.

It gave the room a warm atmosphere. It was full of people who loved each other and when five more people arrived, that love became stronger. Seokmin and Soonyoung arrived together and to Jihoon's pleasure, or despair, their present was a pair of matching shirts for him and Seungcheol. Chan arrived with Jeonghan and Jisoo, moaning about how they flirted the entire way there. Soonyoung pointed out that Chan sounded like an angry teenage son with his parents, which resulted in Soonyoung getting punched by Jeonghan, but no one disagreed.

Instead of going anywhere, they stayed at home; talking, playing video games, eating food. It was nice - Jihoon liked spending time with friends, even if they were all absolutely insane.

\-----------------------

The laughter between the thirteen friends carried on until the clock hit around _19:25 pm_ and Chan, Seungkwan and Vernon had to leave. The others stayed for another half an hour before leaving as well, bidding their farewells to the couple.

Once the flat was quiet again, Jihoon let out a sigh, falling on the sofa. "They're all so loud," he said, snuggling up to Seungcheol as he sat with him. 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade them for anyone." Seungcheol rested his head on Jihoon's, smiling. The younger hummed in reply, closing his eyes. "I'm tired though," Seungcheol laughed, his hand blindly finding Jihoon's and entwining their fingers. "I love you, Jihoon."

Jihoon felt a wide smile spread across his face and he leaned up, planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Me too. I love you too, Seungcheol," he said, smiling brightly. Seungcheol grinned and pushed Jihoon down onto his back before snuggling into him, wrapping him up in strong arms.

"You're so cute~" Seungcheol teased lovingly, placing kisses on Jihoon's cheek and neck. Jihoon laughed then turned around, digging his face into Seungcheol's chest.

The two fell silent, smiles plastered on both of their faces. Jihoon really did love Seungcheol. He loved all of his friends. Spending his birthday with his boyfriend and his friends was the best possible way he could imagine to spend his birthday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA  
> I bet you thought this was gonna be smut.  
> nope  
> im too lazy for that  
> lol
> 
> this is shameless promotion but if you have tumblr check out mine (@kwan--nie)  
> all I post is seventeen and me complaining about how beautiful seungkwan is and how it drives me insane  
> still  
> follow me if you want  
> you can send me a message if there is a scenario that you want to happen in the story  
> Thanks for reading ^^


	32. Mingyu I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my late update. My update schedule might be a bit weird for a while, so you'll have to bear with.  
> also sorry this is sorta short  
> i needed to update but i didn't know what to write

Sunday, 19th November

 

 

**FlowerBoo has left Camping Trip Group Chat**

 

 **:Zihoon:**   **[10:40 am]**

lol

 

**papacheol [10:40 am]**

Jihoon you scare the life out of me

 

 **:Zihoon:**   **[10:41 am]**

good

 

Mingyu chewed on his lips after the group chat with his twelve friends died down, each logging off to carry on their days. The brunette sat up in bed, his long legs tired and weak. He yawned, scrunching his face up as he did. The night before, Mingyu had problems sleeping and the sudden vibration of the group chat woke him up from his restless sleep, so he was tired. However, he was unable to sleep again; there was too much going on in his head. It had been a week since Mingyu kissed Wonwoo, and Wonwoo had hardly been home.

 

_Friday 17th November_

 

**__.TallMing._ [3:50 pm]_ **

_have u spoken with Wonwoo???_

****

**_10.10 [3:51 pm]_ **

_no, why?_

 

**__.TallMing._ [3:51 pm]_ **

_I think hes ignoring me_

 

**_10.10 [3:53 pm]_ **

_if my best friend kissed me id probably ignore them too tbh_

**__.TallMing._ [3:53 pm]_ **

_he told u about that???_

 

**_10.10 [3:53 pm]_ **

_we're best friends why wouldnt he tell me? smh_

 

**__.TallMing._ [3:54 pm]_ **

_is he upset?_

 

**_10.10 [3:54 pm]_ **

_what do you think?_

 

Mingyu felt bad. When he kissed Wonwoo, he didn't know what was going through his head. All of the feelings he held for the older male came to the surface, and Mingyu had no idea how to stop himself. The way Wonwoo's eyes were blown wide and his lips glistened with saliva sent a shiver down Mingyu's spine. Once he was in his room, he fell to the ground, his knees weak. Since it had happened, Wonwoo hardly ever came home. He would always stay out until late and then, early in the morning, he would go out. Mingyu felt angry. Not with Wonwoo, but himself. He had had his suspicions that Wonwoo liked him for a while, and kissing him in a such a sudden way was, in all ways, cruel.

A sudden clank from the kitchen drew Mingyu out of his daydream. Every ounce of tiredness left his body and Mingyu jumped out of bed, barely having time to pull on trousers before rushing out of his bedroom. "Wonwoo!" Mingyu exclaimed, making the other man jump. Wonwoo placed the pan he was holding on top of the oven, sighing gently.

"You scared me," Wonwoo muttered, avoiding eye contact with the younger male. Mingyu uttered an apology, itching his neck. The atmosphere was tense and it was making him nervous.

"You, uh..." Mingyu cleared his throat, looking at Wonwoo. "You haven't been home much lately. Have you been okay?" Mingyu made a surprised squeak when Wonwoo slammed his hand down onto the counter, his heart suddenly racing in his chest. "Wonwoo...?"

"I'm fine." Wonwoo's voice was deadly serious, and it scared Mingyu. The taller male gulped, his eyes flickering down to his bare feet. The room became silent again. Mingyu finally looked up when he heard the oven get switched on. "Are you... making breakfast?" Mingyu's voice was quiet. He was too scared to speak up; he didn't like it when Wonwoo's tone was so stern.

Wonwoo spent a couple seconds staring at the oven before nodding and opening the fridge to his left. He pulled out a couple eggs and placed them on the side, still avoiding Mingyu's gaze. "Are you angry with me...?" Mingyu couldn't help the fact that his voice was on the verge of breaking. He, himself, was on the verge of tears. Wonwoo finally looked up, his gaze softening slightly to see Mingyu, standing alone in the front room, tears in his eyes.

The older male turned the oven off at the switch and walked out of the kitchen, getting closer to Mingyu. "I-" Wonwoo cut himself off and looked down, biting his lip. "I'm not angry. Just..." He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to find his words. "Frustrated."

"About what?" Mingyu asked, looking down while rubbing his arm nervously. He winced at the heavy silence that followed Wonwoo's deep sigh. "Is this about the, you know," Mingyu hesitated, chewing his lips. "The kiss?"

"Do you like me? As in romantically like?" Wonwoo's sudden question caused Mingyu's tanned skin to go red. The younger male lifted his head and was surprised to see Wonwoo standing in front of him, his pale skin tinted pink. Mingyu gulped, attempting to take a step back; he was unable to, though, because his body was frozen. His mouth, all of a sudden, felt dry and his heart was beating quickly in his chest. "I don't know..." he muttered quietly, glancing away from Wonwoo. 

The older male sighed through his nose and reached forward, taking Mingyu's wrist. Mingyu gasped; his touch was cold on his burning skin. "Why did you kiss me?" Wonwoo's voice was stern and full of raw emotion.

"I don't know..." Mingyu's voice was the contrast. He was scared - scared of Wonwoo's reaction and his own emotions. Mingyu glanced into Wonwoo's eyes and quickly looking away, feeling awkward. "Mingyu," Wonwoo said, his gaze burning holes into him. Mingyu avoided eye contact, sweat beads rolling down his skin.

"Mingyu." His voice was louder than before; more serious. Wonwoo took two fingers and lifted Mingyu's chin, forcing him to look him in his eyes. They kept eye contact for a couple seconds before the unthinkable happened. Their lips felt perfect when together; it was like they were made for one another. Mingyu's heart almost stopped when he felt Wonwoo's hands cup his cheeks, his thumbs gently stroking Mingyu's tanned skin. It took a while before the younger man to react, gingerly placing his hands on Wonwoo's sides.

The kiss carried on for a little longer before Wonwoo moved away, blinking slowly as he stared at Mingyu's lips. "Do you like me, Mingyu...?" He asked in a soft voice, a small smile decorating his lips.

Mingyu licked his lips slowly, still in shock from what happened. A few moments passed and Mingyu grinned, placing a small, nervous kiss on Wonwoo's lips. "Do you like me?" Wonwoo chuckled, closing his eyes. Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat; his friend's deep voice had always made his heart race. "I don't know," Wonwoo retorted, smiling as he kissed Mingyu.

Mingyu laughed, wrapping his long arms around Wonwoo and pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you." The taller male suddenly blushed once he processed his own words. "S-sorry... That just kinda slipped out," he mumbled, his ears red hot.

Wonwoo grinned, scrunching up his nose. "I love you too," he quickly replied, rubbing his face against Mingyu's tanned neck. "I love you so much."

 


	33. Sorry and Thank you

*As of March 11th 2018, due to personal reasons, I won't be updating this fanfic anymore. It was truly fun while it lasted and if you want to see more from me please check out my three other fanfics: 'please stop adding people to the group chat', 'Coded' and 'i'll be there (i'm always in your heart)'. Thank you, readers, I love you ^-^


End file.
